


Mine

by reeby10



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, supernatural creature in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie is having strange feelings and they seem to center on Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry/gifts).



> Written as a fic exchange with yaoisakka, prompt was “Eddie in heat.” Set after episode 1.3, _Beeware_.

Eddie first noticed something strange as he sat in the police car, officers searching his house for some missing little girl. Being in that position was strange enough, he went to great lengths to blend in and not be noticed and he certainly hadn't had anything to do with kidnapping a little girl, but there was something else too, something harder to identify.

Sitting in the car and waiting for them to find nothing because, he really had nothing to do with a kidnapping, he had plenty of time to think and feel and wonder. Something seemed to be lurking just at the back of his mind and conscious, something wild and untamed. It wasn't his wolf side, not exactly. That he knew only too well and this felt different in some way.

The next time he noticed the strange feeling was that evening when the Grimm who had attacked him earlier, Nick Burckhardt, showed up at his house. He smelled the other man before he saw him, nothing unusual about that, but it seemed stronger, more alluring than the scent of a Grimm, and a male at that, had any right to be. He pushed that thought from his head as he tried to teach the detective a lesson and somehow agreed to help him out as well.

The strange feeling continued after that, but it was easily controllable and thus easily forgettable. Eddie had been training for years to control himself and refused to let some strange feeling break the control he'd worked so hard on. Without any surprises from new and curious Grimms, it was easy to forget. If he noticed he had started sniffing out some elusive scent every time he left the house, he tried not to think about it.

That didn't last long though. When Nick showed up in the early hours of the morning, Eddie felt his control slipping at the sight of the other man. He reigned himself in, barely, until Nick left. That morning he did twice his normal amount of pilates as he tried to regain the control he'd had before his life had been interrupted by a Grimm.

A few days Nick called for a favor and just the sound of his voice did something very strange and disturbing to Eddie's body. He felt hot all over, his body on edge and straining for something unidentifiable. Later that night, once he got home from the hospital, he blamed that feeling for his momentary anger and loss of control.

The strangeness continued to grow and Eddie continued to ignore it, though that grew harder every day. Sleep was becoming elusive, strange dreams and flashes of wild, colorful want kept him tossing and turning through the night. He began staying inside more, even leaving his mail uncollected, as he strove to regain control. It didn't seem to be working but at least inside he was less of a potential danger if his control crumbled past the point of no return.

He should have known he couldn't cloister himself in his house forever, though. Nick showed up, needing his help again, and he was powerless to say no even as he knew that was the better answer. The scent he'd noticed weeks earlier had grown stronger and Eddie had to constantly hold back the urge to grab the other man and hold him close and just smell.

Every little thing, that scent and the accidental touches and sidelong glances, seemed to magnify in his mind as he walked alongside Nick. His body was hot and tense, desire to sniff and touch and mark pounding through his veins. He held on to the little control he had but it slipped a little with every step he took.

This unknown feeling in mind and body continued to haunt him when he returned home and he struggled to keep his humanity. He'd thought it would get better once he left Nick's presence but it only got worse. His head pounded and his body ached with want and need, the origin of which he couldn't quite pinpoint.

So consumed with the feeling and the struggle for control, Eddie didn't notice when Nick arrived the next day. The detective let himself in and entered the living room where Eddie sat, hunched over. When the scent reached him, heady and overwhelming, the tenuous control he'd gathered snapped.

Growling low in his throat, Eddie pounced, pushing the shorter man to the couch and leaning down to sniff. Nick seemed shocked for only a moment before he began to struggle, but Eddie held him down, panting as his body was consumed by heat. The want and need were stronger than every and he found himself giving in, grinding his hips down and leaning down for a messy, demanding kiss.

Almost immediately, Nick stopped struggling and instead reciprocated the kiss, making Eddie growl in pleasure. For several minutes they kissed and writhed, heated groans and panting the only sound in the room. Eventually they broke for breath, Eddie kissing his way down the pale neck before him as he simultaneously reached down to unbutton both their pants.

Their coupling was swift and messy, all patience gone from their minds. Eddie pulled Nick close afterward as they panted, nuzzling into the soft brown hair and breathing in the scent with satisfied contentment. They lay there for several minutes, holding each other close as their breathing slowed.

Finally Nick pulled back to look Eddie in the eye, confusion clear on his face even through the languid, sated happiness. Eddie knew the what the unasked question was but he hesitated, unsure until that very moment what the answer was.

“Because you're mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
